Bloodlust
by Mint Ru'naru
Summary: For Ero Dojo.Aku butuh darah..aku tak butuh hal selain itu. Vampir adalah mahluk terkutuk, namun vampir juga bisa menjadi hal yang paling menakutkan. Tapi bukankah vampir akan menjda debu saat terkena matahari? No Romance. RnR..


**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ranting: M for gore no lemon in here.**

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Chara: All character Naruto**

**Genre: Horror/Crime/Tragedy**

**Warning: FemNaruto, Gaje, tak seperti genre, acak-acakan, Eyd tak teratur. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, NO FLAME.**

**A/N****: Untuk para senpai di Ero Dojo, Sky mohon maaf jika banyak terjadi kesalahan, dan maaf jika alurnya terlalu cepat. Dan mohon maaf pula jika tak terlalu mengena pada genre yang seharusnya, maklumilah Sky baru pertama kali membuat fict bergenre seperti ini. Sky adalah author baru mungkin, super junior di Ero Dojo. Sky berusaha untuk menjadikan fict yang agak sempurna. Maaf jika banyak kesalahan, namun di setiap fict yang Sky buat, Sky selalu minta maaf untuk para flamer yang tak suka fict Sky lebih baik kalian keluar saja. Fict ini Sky persembahkan buat Ero Dojo. Terima kasih dan SELAMAT MEMBACA..**

**Naruto pov.**

"**berbicara"**

'**berpikir'**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Summary:

Aku butuh darah..aku tak butuh hal selain itu. Vampir adalah mahluk terkutuk, namun vampir juga bisa menjadi hal yang paling menakutkan. Tapi bukankah vampir akan menjda debu saat terkena matahari? Apa aku akan merasakan hal yang sama, Sasuke?

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**BLOODLUST**

**By: Sky a.k.a Ichigo**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Malam ini cafe-ku akan mengadakan pesta pembukaan. Hm..sudah lama aku tak berada di tengah para manusia. Terakhir kali aku berada di tengah manusia itu kira-kira setengah tahun kemarin. Dan berakhir dengan menghilangnya aku di tengah kegelapan.

Normal Pov:

Sejumlah balon beraneka warna dan pita-pita merah, biru, dan kuning yang di rangkai menutupi pintu depan yang menujukkan di cafe berlantai dua itu sedang berlangsung pesta kecil. Ada beberapa mobil yang di parkir agak jauh dari halaman cafe yang di penuhi sekitar dua puluh orang. Mayoritas anak muda. Di depan pintu berpita itu, lima rangkaian bunga dengan ucapan selamat atas pembukaan cafe Blue Sky berjajar anggun.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Naruto Pov:

Saat pesta di mulai para undangan masuk satu persatu kedalam cafe tersebut. Aku berjalan anggun keatas panggung kecil yang di tata rapi oleh asistenku Tenten. Aku pun memberikan kata-kata sambutan pada para tamu undangan yang hadir.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian semua, saya Namikaze Naruto, secara pribadi dan mewakili teman-teman saya yang akan mengelola tempat ini, dengan meresmikan pembukaan cafe sederhana ini. Yakini Cafe Blue Sky. Bagi para sponsor dan para undangan yang berkenan hadir, kami ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Kami anggap kalian adalah pengunjung pertama kami. Untuk itu kalian akan mendapatkan makan-minum gratis dan kebebasan menikmati fasilitas yang ada sampai dengan jam enam sore. Sekali lagi, terima kasih dan selamat menikmati." sambutan yang lumayan panjang menurutku.

Aku tersenyum senang saat tamu undangan memberikan tepuk tangan. Namun sebuah teriakan menghetikan tepuk tangan mereka.

"Hei, hoi! Apakah makan-minum bagi kami juga gratis?" kata seorang preman yang memiliki bayak alat aneh di tubuhnya.

"Kalau kami, bukan minuman yang aku minta. Aku ingin wanita. Wanita yang wangi. Hahaha.." jawab dua orang di sisi kanan dan kiri preman di atas, yang wajahnya tak kalah hancur dari bos mereka.

Para wanita langsung berjinjit jijik. Mereka adalah preman-preman yang senang meminta uang keamanan dengan paksa pada para kariyawan. Mereka juga meminta di pekerjakan di cafe ini secara tidak sopan, lebih tepatnya tak bermoral. Preman yang suka membunuh jika keinginannya tak terpenuhi.

Aku mendekati mereka, beberapa orang tamu pria berusaha menghentikanku. Kutolak dengan halus. Karena aku tak ingin ada yang menggangu acaraku. Aku melangkah ringan namun tetap mempertahankan muka tenangku. Akhirnya aku sampai di depan ketiga orang yang berbau kecut alkohol murahan, aku memandang mereka bertiga. Aku tersenyum lalu berbicara pada mereka.

"Silahkan kalian menuju ke kantor saya. Tenten." panggil ku.

Tenten mendekat kearahku takut-takut. Aku menatap dia untuk beberapa saat. Lalu kembali menatap ketiga preman itu.

"Antarkan mereka ke kantorku!" perintahku tegas pada Tenten.

Tenten menatapku dengan pandangan yang terkesan jengah. Sepertinya ia tak mau melakukan tugas ini, namun dengan sedikit tatapan dingin dariku, akhirnya ia mengantarkan para cecunguk itu kekantorku. Setelah Tenten berlalu, aku langsung berbicara lagi.

"Silahkan nikmati hidangan yang sudah disediakan. Saya berharap anda berkenan saya meninggalkan pesta ini sebentar." ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Melangkah menjadi lebih ringan untukku. Mengingat makanan sudah tersedia di depan mata. Aku berjalan menuju kantorku yang terletak jauh dibelakang cafe.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Aku membuka kantorku, aku lihat Tenten menatap ketakutan kearah para preman itu. Tenten langsung bersembunyi di belakangku.

"Tenten, terima kasih.. Keluarlah, dan tutuplah pintu itu dari depan, sampai aku memanggil mu untuk membukanya..!" kataku penuh perhatian palsu.

Kulihat Tenten terkejut saat mendengar perintahku. Namun aku tetap berdiri menatap mereka bertiga yang menggangu acara pembukaanku.

"Tapi, Naru.."

"Cepat laksanakan perintahku." potongku sebelum Tenten sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Ba...baiklah Naruto..." katanya dengan wajah pucat. Dia pergi meninggalkan kami berempat, assisten yang baik.

"It's show time..baby.." gumamku sambil menatap mereka.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Mereka bertiga berusaha menerkamku bagai binatang buas yang kelaparan. Tapi dengan mudahnya aku menghindar dari terkaman mereka. Aku mendapatkan salah seorang dari mereka, yang berbentuk seperti ikan salah alamat. Aku putar kepalanya hingga menimbulkan bunyi tulang yang patah. Hm..aku mulai menyukai ini.

Kulihat kepalanya terlepas dengan mudah. Cairan kental berwarna merah pekat mulai membanjiri kantorku. Kuhirup darahnya yang terasa pahit karena terlalu banyak mengandung kadar alkohol. Kulihat tubuhnya memucat seketika saat darah yang ia miliki berangsur-angsur masuk kedalam tubuhku. Setelah habis, ku letakan tubuh tanpa kepala itu di lantai dengan kasar. Kurobek bagian perutnya, yang menyebabkan isinya berhamburan di lantai. Aku ambil bagian yang aku tak punyai dalam hidupku ini, yaitu hati dan jantung. Aku lihat kedua orang lainnya menatapku ngeri.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kudekati dua orang yang masih hidup itu. Mereka mudur dengan tergesa-gesa. Mereka menatap kedua benda milik temannya yang sekarang ada di gengaman tanganku.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian sering melakukannya?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum sinis.

Aku merasa menginjak sesuatu, yang ternyata kepala dari mayat yang aku ambil jantung dan hatinya tadi. Dengan sengaja ku injak kepala tanpa tubuh itu. Ku tendang kepala itu dengan tenaga yang kurasa hanya sedikit hingga membentur tembok kantorku yang terbuat dari beton. Kepala itu pecah menujukan isi di dalamnya membuat kedua orang itu menyengrit jijik.

"Kalian juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. Kematian tanpa rasa sakit." ujarku.

Aku meremas dua organ yang berada di tanganku, hingga keluarlah lagi cairan yang aku senangi. Aku menjilat tanganku, meresapi rasanya darah.

Dengan tiba-tiba tanganku menyambar kedua kepala yang tersisa itu. Aku hantamkan kedua kepala itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Kedua kepala yang saling berhantaman itu langsung pecah tak berbentuk, sungguh indah pemandangan yang kulihat itu. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama pada mereka berdua. Menghisap darah mereka dan memecahkan jantung dan hati mereka.

Tiba-tiba Tenten masuk bersama banyak polisi bersamanya ke dalam kantorku. Aku lupa untuk segera membereskan ketiga mayat itu dan bekas pesta yang menyenangkan itu.

"Kyaa... Vampir..." kata Tenten melihat mulutku penuh dengan darah.

"Biar kami yang atasi." kata seseorang pria yang membawa anjing bersama seoarang pria berambut nanas.

"Jadi kalian..yang sering di sebut-sebut sebagai penakluk vampir? Hn..ceroboh." kata ku melihat mereka berdua..berdua? Bukankah yang ku dengar mereka itu ada tiga. Kemana yang satu lagi?

"Kami..ceroboh? Bukankah kau yang ceroboh?" suara di belakangku langsung membuatku berbalik.

Refleksku terlambat, suatu tali tiba-tiba mengikatku dari belakang dan kepalaku di tutupi karung. Tubuhku di seret entah kemana. Mengapa? Mengapa aku jadi lemah dan lengah seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba tubuhku terhempas ke arah tanah dan mulai memanas. Aku meronta memutuskan tali yang mengikatku dan membuka karung yang menutupi wajahku. Aku melihat sekelilingku terang benerang. Tidak aku di jemur mereka. Aku melolong meratapi kematian yang segera menjemputku. Tubuhku mulai terbakar dan berubah menjadi debu. Namun sebelum itu aku sempat meneriakankan sesuatu dalam hati.

'Sasuke..kau harus membalaskan dendamku....Harus..' teriakku dalam hati sebelum benar-benar menghilang di terpa angin.

Manusia-manusia bersorak gembira. Tak tau kah mereka bahaya yang lebih besar akan mengancam mereka.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**OWARI:**

"Aku akan membalasnya untukmu Naruto. Membalas pada mereka yang telah memusnahkan kau."

Seorang pemuda bermata hitam kelam mengucapkan janji itu di tengah keheningan malam. Hanya angin yang berhembus kencang, seoalah sang putri vampir masih berada di situ dan mendukungnya.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**THE END...**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**A/N: Maaf jika tak terlalu mengena dan banyak terjadi kesalahan atau typo atau juga tidak EYD. Sky hanya bisa memberikan ini untuk Ero Dojo. *walo Sky ngarep syaratnya fict dengan genre romance/humor, tapi udahlah*. Buat yang nanyain Minus 100, Sky mohon maaf banget kayanya fict itu di undur karena banyak kegiatan real yang gak bisa Sky tinggalin. Okeh...RnR ya...**

**With Super Small Smirk and Hugs:**

**Ichigo aka Sky**


End file.
